A filter device of this type is known from DE 600 04 456 T2. It comprises a filter housing which contains an accommodation space and also an annular filter element which is inserted axially into the accommodation space. Further, a lid for closing the accommodation space is present. For the known filter device, the lid is releasably fastened to the filter housing by means of a threaded closure. To this end, the lid has an external thread which can be screwed into an internal thread formed on the filter housing. To fasten and to loosen the lid, this must be rotated accordingly. For the known filter device, a securing device operating in the manner of a latch is additionally provided, which secures the screwed-in lid against rotation in the opening direction.
The problem with a configuration of this type is the fact that relatively strict production tolerances must be complied with so that the rotational movement of the lid when reaching the closed position ends precisely where the securing device can latch and effect the desired rotational securing. When the lid is opened and closed multiple times, a changed rotational position of the lid in its closed position may arise owing to wear phenomena and dirt, so rotational securing with the aid of the securing device is made more difficult.